Twisted Sister Love (Dexter x DeeDee lemon)
by TrashGhost103
Summary: Warning! This is my second kinky fanfic and it's also a lemon and it's a huuge incest (bro x sis) so if you are not like that kind of stuff please don't read it if you don't wanna ruin your childhood My writing is a bit chaotic here and I didn't get into background details but I hope it's still enjoyable
1. Just an Innocent little prank

Twisted sister love

(cartoonetwork multiverse)

We all know the story of Dexter and DeeDee. They always used to chase each other in the secret lab of Dexter. The younger boy wasn't happy to have her older sister around in his lab. They went through various fights and adventures together as kids.

Some time has passed and as the siblings became older they had changed as well.

Last week Dexter just turned 15 years old and Deedee was now 18.

The young genius spent less time in his lab recently and focused more on his studies. He just started highschool and he really wanted to make a good first impression on every teacher and student.

His sister on the other hand got problems with her grades and learning. It was her last year and she had to take her final exams. She was never was as bright as her brother. She always wanted to be a ballet dancer because dancing was the only thing she could do with joy and love. Since Dexter spent less time in his lab there was no reason for DeeDee to be there.

The two siblings spent more time with each other outside of the lab. Dexter helped her sister with her homework and he gave her tipps for her finals.

It was the second week of the school year and our two main characters were sitting in DeeDees room after dinner. The blonde girl was reading her notes when a question popped into her mind.

-How are you giving me tips about the finals when you just got to taste high school life?

-Oh please sis. I've have been through a tons of scientific stuff and research and thanks to your destructive behavior I afraid of no tests and you shouldn't be afraid either. You were there too remember? Just do as your 12 year old self would do.

-But what if I blow it up? Like I did with your experiments… I really don't wanna blow this up Dexter…

\- don't worry. You have still plenty of time to prepare and with my help you'll do just fine. I'll help you. I am genius sis. Finals are nothing to me. Look I am working on my newest invention to amaze the chemistry teacher…

DeeDee's eyes suddenly lit up and she saw the blueprints and she didn't let Dexter to finish the sentence.

-Dexter! I have an idea! Can you build a machine that switches our bodies and minds? That way you can go do my finals instead of me.

The young scientists rolled his eyes and angrily snapped her sis in the face.

-Ouch.. Hey what was that for?

-First. You didn't let me finish what I was gonna say. Second : NO WAY!

-But Dex..

-No means no! I rather kill myself… twice than switch bodies with you.

-How do you kill yourself twice?

Dexter took off his glasses and placed his head between his palms and he let out a painful growl.

A few minutes later the kids mother stepped in. The parents still didn't know abaut their boys laboratory.

-Children I think its time to go to have a shower and go to bed. Don't forget to brush your teeth!

-Yes mom- replied Dexter as the mom closed the door. - Ladies first

DeeDee put away her books and pencil cases, grabbed her pjs and started heading to the bathroom.

"oh dear Einstein. That girl is giving me the worst headaches." - he thought to himself.

He noticed that she left her phone unlocked on the bed.

"I shouldn't do this. I respect personal space but something is bugging me"

He grabbed DeeDee's phone and opened her chats. She had a conversation with her stupid friends but something was off.

"What? Is that Mandark? Is he still has a crush on her?

*chat* 19:45

*Hi DeeDee!

*What's up Mandark?

*Well yesterday conversation was pretty good and I was wondering… IfIf you could send me some pictures.. Of you.. Without your clothes?

*DeeDee are you here?

*chat* 20:05

"Oh look at that… How adorable.. But at least my sis didn't gave him any infos abaut my lab.

He wants nudes ha? We'll see abaut that"

Dexter put a devilish grin on his face and quietly sneaked into the bathroom. His sister still was in singing in the shower.

He approched closer and managed to got the mobile in hand behind the shower curtains.

He took a photo without looking and she didn't even noticed it.

"gotcha sis"

He got out before anyone could notice him and he sprinted back to the room.

"Lets see what do you have to say abaut this Mandark"

He was going to send the picture to the black haired maniac but he stopped.

He couldn't get his eyes off of DeeDees naked wet body. Her skin seemed smooth and her booty was so round and bouncy looking.

"I don't even know when was the last time I saw her naked. It feels funny.. I kinda understand now what Mandark likes abaut her. She is.. Sexy and I can't believe that I can't stop stareing at this. What's wrong with me?

He felt his pants tighten around his manhood and it was uncomfortable.

"No way! She is my sister for fucks sake this shouldn't happen" Come on Dex calm down.

At this exact moment DeeDee entered the room. Dexter quickly erased the picture.

-Dexter what are you doing with my phone? Give it back!

DeeDee grabbed her brothers hand and took the phone away.

-You are so cute when you are curious brother but you know its not nice to read someones private chats. But don't worry I am not angry.

Dexter blushed and didn't say a word. As her sister was searching for her hairdryer he left.

He went straigh to the bathroom.

Under the shower he was kept thinking abaut that picture.

"I don't know what has gotten into me? I shouldn't have taken that photo or even look into her phone. But somehow I couldn't help it. Its ironic.. Back than I was always so furious when she didn't respect my privacy in the lab. And now… I was way too curious. I just wanted to see how Mandark would react its nothing wrong with that is it!? .. But I don't understand why have I became so turned on when I saw her?

His thoughts were racing in his mind. He wanted to forget what just happened but it seemed his sister hipnotized him.

Later when he was alone in his room, tucked in bed he was still not calm enaugh to sleep.

"This is unbelievable I can't believe myself. I have to go to the lab.

With that said he opened the secret door and went downstairs.

-Good evening computer!

He sat down in his chair in front of the big screen. His fingers were running wild on the keyboard and his face was serious.

-Computer show me all the recorded footage of my sister.

*file DeeDee the distractor… running. *

Shorty DeeDee appeared on the screen dancing in the middle of the lab. She was 10 years old. The videos were playing in chronoligical order and they showed every moment of the girl's doings.

There were funny and sad moments and even embarassing ones.

As footage after footage went by Dexter shortly noticed some changes. The 14 year old DeeDee seemed prettier than the 12 year old one. The 16 year old seemed more mature. her breast were bigger and her face was cuter.

Finally the last footage from summer. The 18 year old current version of her sister.

In this video she was running after a bunny that somehow got into the lab.

"strange.. I don't remember this.. I wasn't here?

Dexter zoomed in to have a closer look of her. As she was running her face was sweaty and her tits were bouncing up and down. At the end of the recording she finally caught the bunny amd squeezed it against her chest.

Dexter here paused the video.

"Look at that . They definitely got bigger as the years past amd I didn't even noticed how my sister grown so much. I wish I was that bunny"

He rewinded back to the moment of cath and he paused here too.

He got the perfect frame when DeeDee bent down. Her pink skirt slid up and she gave a nice pantie shot to thw camera, making the sight more enjoyable. Her booty seemed bigger this way too.

Dexter felt his manhood rising in his pants as he was looking at her sister's derriere. He was blushing when he became aware of it.

"Not again! Oh this is so embarrassing and unhealthy. But I can't help myself. She is too good. Why is she doing this to me? I can't take it anymore. A little bit of self indulgence won't hurt.. I am not doing anything wrong with this.. Its just late and I can't get my hormones down… Hopefully thats the case.

As he unzipped his pants and got into the pleasure he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and he didn't heard that DeeDee secretly entered the lab

The blonde haired girl strangely remained silent and watched herself on the computers big screen. She has not seen what her brother was doing. She faced the back of the chair.

Dexter was breathing and moaning and it echoed in the big metal walls of the lab.

Her sister still stood there staring at the screen.

"I know that what I am doing is wrong… But I am almost done.."

He reached his climax and sit back in his chair, letting out a loud moan with a sigh..

"Shit. I got it on my clothes again. Why do men have to relaise so much of this stuff?

He reached forward to take a tissue from the desk when DeeDee finally spoke.

-Dexter are you okay?

The young boy suddenly jumped and put away his youghurt holder. He was very annoyed and his head was red as a tomato.

-DeeDee?! What are you..!? How long have you been here?! Get out immediately!

He squeezed his hands between his legs when he heard his sister's footsteps as she approached closer to him.

-I heard you making strange noises. I thought you got hurt.. And I was going to ask why am I on your big monitor.. With my booty close up?

-Well.. I needed this footage for research purposes.. and

The next moment Something sudden happened. DeeDee put her arms around her brother who was still looking at the screen.

-Dexter even that late you are still experimenting and you using my picture for that.. Its just so cute

He felt like his head is going to explode and his body heat went high up..

"What the fuck? Is she really that naive? Does she even know.. How to.. And what is…? She is 18.. How could she be that stupid.

-What were you doing in my lab in that hour late anyway?

-After I went to bed I had to pee so I went to the bathroom and when I was coming back I saw your bedroom door was open so I came in to check on you but you weren't there so I thought you must be here.

-I told you a hunderd and seventy five times sister there is no need to check on me!

Dexter was angry but still blushing when he snapped himself out of DeeDees embrace and turned to face her.

-I am gonna go back to bed for now and you better do the same too.

He stood up and walked towards the exit and his sister followed him close by

-Anyway! What kind of experiment you were working on?

Dexter blushed again and covered his face with on of his hands

-Just shut up and don't follow me like that. Mind your own business I am tired.

"Hmm I really did not think that my sister is that dull even at that age. I know I shouldn't take advantage of this but I have to see it myself"

Next morning when he drowsily opened his eyes he felt something soft and squishy next to him

"Strange.. I don't remember these extra pillows. Whatever, they are so soft a few more minutes of snooze won't hurt."

He closed his eyes againg and snuggled closer with the "pillows" when out of nowhere he heard a familiar voice

-Good Morning Dexter!

His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up

-DeeDee! ? How did you get here what are you doing in my bed!? Sneaking into my lab is one thing but sleeping in my bed is completely different.!! This is private property!

-Aw but Dexter. You always were so cute when you are sleeping and yesterday I recognized the date on the security footage you were watching, and I remembered that that was when you were turned into a bunny and you were bouncing around the lab and I caught you and give you warm huggies. And I love giving huggies to my cute little brother and we haven't slept together since I was in kindergarten and I missed that. You see?

-Whatever just get out of my bed…

He wanted to push her off but the girl grabbed his pj sleeves.

-Dexter wait! I know I am a bit clingy lately buts that's because… You know I am going to leave soon and go to college and I am gonna miss..

He raised one eyebrow and gave his sister a confused look

-Miss what?

-My room, mom, dad, my friends and.. You..

With that she gave him another hug but this was somehow warmer and actually felt nice for the young scientist.

-I am gonna miss you Dexter. You are and you always will be my little brother and I am gonna miss those fun times we had together.

DeeDee was now crying and squeezed her bro even closer and stronger.

"Now I don't want to be that bunny.."

-Ouhh.. Sis.. You're crushing my lungs

-Oh sorry. I got carried away. I let you go. You were so cute by the way when you snuggled closer to me earlier.

Dexter now was ghasping for air and turned red in a same time he was annoyed by her sister presence.

-Shut up..

-Aw brother you are so cute when you embarassed. - She smiled and petted him on the head

-Dee Dee look. I understand you.-said the young boy putting up his glasses-

It's not gonna be easy but please try to suck it up. Its just the way it is. You've grown up and ready to leave the nest. You are an adult now so act like one. And now if you don't mind I want to change clothes and got ready for school so get out.

She stood up and left the room letting out a long sad sigh.

"Maybe I was too harsh. Or she is just too sensitive. She needs some tough love anyway to deal with her problems. I can't show any weakness. But truth is I am gonna miss her too. "

When he got ready he left his room and he wanted to go downstairs but something got his attention. His sister was phoning with someone but it wasn't a girl He didn't understand what he was saying but DeeDee sounded angry.

"Mandark!? "

He sneaked closer to the door, listening

\- I don't understand.. Why are you so curious about how I look without my clothes… Its just weird.. I know but I don't show it just to anyone…. I

I know and I love you too but I just don't understand….. Look I don't have time for this. I call you back after school Bye

"I am so curious what would have happened if I had sent that picture to him. He would have got instant nosebleeds and he wouldn't dared mess with me after that.. I haven't really thought abaut how DeeDee feels abaut him. And as I thought she doesn't really understand why he wants that photo so bad..

He was abaut to go away when he heard her sister saying. - Now its time to change.. Gosh I am gonna be late again… Stupid boyfriend..

He blushed agaim and his little legs didn't want to move away from the door. He took a peek through the keyhole and he saw her naked again even just for a few seconds

"I still can't believe I am that big of a pervert… But its her fault.. With a look like this she shouldn't be legal."

When her sister finished changing he ran down the stairs just in time to grab his breakfast and catch the school bus.


	2. Talk Science to me! (first lesson)

Later after school*

Dexter got home earlier as his sister. He successfully amazed the chemistry teacher just like he wanted, but unfortunately he almost blow up the classroom. Its nothing unusual when someone is a genius. He got an A plus anyway.

After he had lunch and unpacked his schoolbag he couldn't stop his thoughts to linger around his sister.. An hour later the main entrance opened and DeeDee got home too. The kids mother was in the kitchen doing the washing up when she arrived

-Hello sweety! How was your day at school?

The girl seemed sad and she replied with a low voice.

-It was okey.. Mum if you don't mind I'll have lunch later after I finished my homework? .

-Alright. But darling is everything okay? You look so blue.

-I am fine mom just a bit troubled but I'll be good. Thanks mom. I'll go upstairs now.

She went straight to his brothers room to unpack her school stuff. When she stepped in he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

-Hi Dexter, I am home.

-Hi sis.. What's up?

-I had a bad day. I got an F in Maths again.

-*sigh* I'll take a look at it later. I don't feel good either.

-Whats wrong?- asked DeeDee while she sat down to his bed.

-I was just thinking.. What's with you and Mandark?

DeeDee suddenly became anxious.

-What.. We're just friends.. Yeah good ones but we are not dating or anything but I consider him as my bf so I don't know. He is funny and good to talk to but… Wait!? How did you know that me and Mandark..

-I looked into your phone. Sorry

-Oh yeah. Yesterday it was in your hands.. And you have seen my messages .. No problem brother you were just curios.. Anyway.. Sometimes he is giving me the creeps… He Keep asking for… naked pictures of me.. And I don't understand why? Do boys really like to see naked girls!? And if that's the case just why?

Dexter facepalmed and shook his head.

"Do I have to explain everything to her? "

-Can you help me Dexter? You must know better these boy stuffs

-*sigh* -You DO know abaut the process of reproduction right?

DeeDee nodded.

-Good then I don't have to explain that to you

-Tell me what I need to know Dexter.. Pleeeeease!

She looked at him with puppy eyes and pouty face,and it freaked him out a little. She had huge eyes and long eyelashes.

-I will.. Just stop staring at me like that. So.. What do expect from your…

Suddenly she started babbling nonsensically

-Oh I want to hold hands and take long walks by the river, go to beach together, have dinner, whisper sweet nothing into each others ear and…

-Stop.. Please… GoD listen.. I was going to ask. What do you expect what would Mandark do with your photo? What will he use it for?

She thought for a moment and then replied with a dreamy face and said

-He would put it on his wall and kiss it everytime before he goes to sleep.

-Uhm.. No.. DeeDee… Uh How can I put this straight

Dexter felt very nervous and way too embarrassed to ask THE question but he tried to pull himself together

-What do you do when you see a sexy boy?

-I make a dreamy face like that and say Aaah and then I enjoy the view as long as I can and fantasize abaut a date with him where he holds my hand and…

-Sis.. I mean ..Don't you have a strange tingly feeling in your… Lower regions?

DeeDee just stared at him thinking and finally she just shook her head.

Dexter facepalmed again while sitting up in the bed,and as he did so he accidentally glared at her breasts. He felt he might get his member up again and he really didn't want that now..

"Fuck.. She is so stupid.. I bet she has no idea what masturbation is.. I don't know what's happening to me. I can't stop getting turned on because of her… Her tits, her back, her ass, I don't think I can keep it calm any longer. I have an idea to test… I just have to get my guts together.

Dexter took a deep breath and laid back on his bed, letting his growing buddy straighten up in his pants..

DeeDee looked at him with curiosity in her eyes but she felt a bit uneasy.

She crawled closer to him not getting her eyes off of his erected member.

-Are you okay brother?

Dexter answered with a sly smile on his face and winked.

-Never better. I am as fine as I can be. I am gonna give you a little lesson in male biology. Because you seem you weren't paying attention in class.

The girls face suddenly lit up and she clapped in excitement.

-Yeey my smart little brother is gonna teach me. I am so excited.. Where do we start!? What should I do? Do I have to make notes? Oh tell me Dexter tell me..!!

-First let's get rid of my jeans shall we?- said the scientist playfully.

-That's unusual but okay. I do as you say.

DeeDee undo the buttons and unzipped the fly and let it slid down to the floor.

-Can I took off something too? - asked DeeDee with a shaky voice.

Dexter got colors on his cheek again and said.

-Sure if you want to..

She removed her pink little T shirt, revealing her white bra. A bit of nervousness was visible on her face. Her brother however really liked what he was seeing.

"Man look at those tiddies from that point of view they seem much bigger."

-Dexter..?

-What is it?

-I am not angry at you for looking into my phone but, mom told me boys in your age are very.. Curious and they behave funny.. And I was wondering if you are like that too?

-What do you mean sis?

DeeDee gulped and asked almost whispering

-Do you want to see me naked too?

"Well I actually did see you.. Twice even.But that wasn't really legal I guess. Now that you're asking for it, is making it different.

A following few minutes past in awkward silence when the young boy finally answered

-Yes.. I'd love to… Besides your next task is to remove my underwear as well.

-What!? WHy? I am not sure..

-Come on sis It doesn't gonna bite..

She slowly took off her brother's boxers with her eyes closed and her hands shaking .

When she successfully undressed him her eyes popped open.

-Wowee.. It's uhm bigger than I remember, what happened to you.. Is that normal?

-Yes it is. that's what happens to boys when they got sexually excited. Does that ring a bell? Biology book from last year? Chapter 2 page 5? No?

-I remember something but I don't really understand it.

The blush slowly vanished from Dexter's face and he pulled his sister closer to him and petted her on the head.

-It's okay sis. I'll show you how it works. Now give me your hand.

DeeDee placed his shaky sweaty palms into his brother's and he gently placed it on his penis. She felt her heart pound faster and she felt the rising heat inside of her.

-Now move your hand vertically up and down repeatedly.

She did as he told so but she held him too tight.

-Ouch..not like that. It hurts if you 're squeezing it that strong. Do it like that gently and nicely.

Her face was now completely red and sweaty but she looked into his eyes and apologized like a good girl

-So sorry Dexter I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll do better.. Lets see. Like that?

Now she let her grip lighten and she gave him a nice little massage. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

-Ah yes that's it your doing good sister. Can you go a bit faster?

YEy I am doing good. I guess I can-she said and she got into a faster rhythm.

"Heh who would have thought. She learns this much faster than she learns maths. Look at her going. My dick looks so good in her hand. And she is wearing nail polish too. Oh my god I can feel it now. "

-DeeDee I am so close.. I can't hold it.. I am.

-Somethings wrong brother? - said DeeDee and she stopped..

Dexter became extremely annoyed and shouted.

-KEEP GOING KEEP GOING DON'T STOP

-Oh my god I am doing it I am sorry I am doing it.

A few more minutes later Dexter released his load with a loud moan and his semen ended up on his sister 's face. She gasped in surprise not knowing what just happened.

Her brother was panting and breathing loudly after his climax.

-Ew Dexter what is that stuff? It's sticky and smells funny. Is your wee wee a magic wand?

Dexter chuckled and gave his soaked sister a tissue.

-Sorry DeeDee I forgot to tell you abaut this. Here. Lets clean this mess up. I hope it didn't got into your eye.

She took the tissue and wiped her face. She was confused and she had a lot of questions in mind.

-Brother? Can you give me a little bit of explanation abaut this?

He just put his underpants back on when she spoke. He gave him a warm smile and nodded.

-Sure. But let's see that bad maths test first.

And after they dressed up and he gave her a maths lesson too. he told her everything what she needed to know abaut how do men masturbate and stuff …. (

I am better not writing that down)

-And that's why he wanted you to send nudes.

DeeDee nodded.

-I see now. So boys do love naked girls

Despite she had a bigger picture of the things now, she didn't look happy. Something was still bugging her.

-Uh Dexter? You said you want to see me naked too. Was that true? You said a boy can lost his mind a bit when he is horny.

He wasn't that embarrassed anymore as before and he give it to her straight.

-I would love to DeeDee, and I am saying this with a clear mind. See? no erection

He pointed down to his pants make her sister's cheeks a bit pink but she replied with her usual girly voice without stress.

-Hehe stop teasing me. For now I will know when you're naughty. Anyway if you really want to then we should bath together today.

Dexter was surprised. He didn't really expect that kind of reaction but he agreed anyway.

-Well okay but we have to be careful mom and dad mustn't see us or know abaut this. You understood?

DeeDee laughed and poked her little brother on the nose.

-Don't worry. We both good at keeping secrets. Aren't we?

He smiled and winked with one of his eye

-Sure we are… but Can you stop poking my nose. Please?


	3. My Beautiful Big Sister

In the evening*

There was a knock on DeeDee's door and the Mother stepped in the room to remind them to go bed within an hour and then left.

The blonde girl gave a suggesting glare to her little brother and signed with her hand to come closer. He noticed that and stood up from the floor and set down to the bed next to her sister.

-Dexter, are you.. Sure?

-I am sure. Let's go- he replied with a serious face and grabbed her hand. They stood up and entered the bathroom together.

Dexter started undressing without any stress or nervousness. DeeDee on the other hand seemed overwhelmed and uncomfortable. Her brother noticed that and asked:

-Is anything wrong sis? You alright?

The girl turned away from her naked brother and hugged herself tight.

-I don't know Dexter…

-It's okay if you are shy. Girls are very self aware. But you don't have to be ashamed. We are siblings. We have grown up together. We've seen each other naked before, we just don't remember it because we were kids. I just want to see… How much you've changed, sister… By the way you just saw me this afternoon.. And you learned something new too.. so.. What do you say?

She still stood there not turning to face him, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt .

-Can you go into the shower behind the curtain? I don't want you to look as I undress.

"Whoops. Too late for that now."

-But you took of your Shirt earlier and I didn't even asked for it…

-Yes I took it off to see how curious you are and to not feel alone beeing half naked..

She angrily stomped the bathroom floor and her words were loud and desperate. Good thing their parents didn't hear that.

-So please go into the shower and don't peek.Close your eyes and open them only when I say so. I'll join you when I am ready.

Dexter let out a sigh and shook his head.

-Fine just..

-And promise me you won't look!

-You just cut me again

\- promise!

-*sigh* promise

-Pinkie swear?

-Just go and do your thing already!

She sniffed in anger and turned away from him again. Dexter got behind the curtains as her older sibling ordered but he had some trouble with the don't look part. He covered his eyes with his palms to keep his eyes closed

"I hope she really gonna hurry I don't like my eyes closed long. I promised I won't look and I am a man of my word. I really did not think that the T shirt thing was one of her tricks. Looks like my sister is sly on her own way too."

-Allright Dexter you can look now!

He slowly lifted his hands from the eyes and there she was, standing in front of him, fully naked except She covered her her nipples and public hair with her arm and hand. She didn't say anything else and avoided eye contact too

Dexter felt the tingle inside his balls but he kept it calm this time.

-Don't cover yourself sister. I told you there is nothing to be ashamed of. What are you afraid of? I am not gonna laugh or say anything rude.

She spoke but still didn't look at him

-I don't care if you laugh at me its just feels a bit strange.. But you're right you are my brother I don't have to be afraid of you.

She let down her hands besides her body and now she was fully exposed for him to see her.

Dexter's eyes widened and he saw everything clearly despite he wasn't wearing his glasses.

-Wow.. You are..

-Ugly? A witch? An Elephant? A hippo?

She shut her eyes tight and almost started to cry, as she stomped her feet again histerically

-You're beautiful

-What? - Now she looked at him in the eyes surprised. Like she hadn't wanted to believe what she had just heard.

-You're my beautiful big sister.

DeeDee was shocked but in a good way. She was confused at first but when her stress vanished he gave his brother a happy smile as a teardrop left her eye.

-Thank you Dexter. Nobody… Ever said to me something like that.. And no boy said anything nice to me.

He took a step closer to her, reached forward and slowly touched her face to wipe away the tear.

-You're cute when you are emotional. - he said

-Aw Dexter.

He let her go and turned a bit away and scratched his neck

-Sorry I yelled at you this afternoon, but when you're pleasuring someone and he is close you can't just stop.

-It's okay brother I am not mad. You know I was thinking… And I wanted to ask if you could give me more of these kind of lessons. I want to know more abaut boys and you seem like a perfect teacher.

Dexter felt his entire body buzzing in excitement but he tried to keep it down, and replied with a neutral face however he wanted to grin.

-Sure I'll teach you. I can even mix your biology and maths lesson together. Maybe that way you'll learn better and faster

DeeDee got super excited and wrapped her arms around her brother making him more turned on. His head was between her tits and he could smell them..

-Thank you Dexter. I'll be a good student.

She let him go and Dexter spoke.

-You know it's funny. Back than I hated when you were touching and hugging me but now it feels kinda nice. Just don't squeeze me to death.

DeeDee chuckled and said

-Yeah I noticed that too and I am so happy abaut that. And don't worry I don't wanna suffocate you.

Dexter looked at her sister and he was curious of something.

-Can you get your hair down? I like the pig tails but I almost never see you without them.

-But I just washed my hair yesterday I don't wanna undo my hairbands…

-You won't get it wet. I turn off the water. I just want to see how do you look that way.

-Okay if you want to here it goes.

She removed her hair bands and shook her head making her hair fluffy. Her long blonde locks covered her shoulder and gave her breast a golden frame. It made her look even more attractive

-So.. What do you think?

-You're not beautiful sister..

DeeDee turned away sadly.

-You don't like it than?

He stepped closer to her again getting so close that their noses was a centimeter away

-No.. Sister. You're not beautiful because you are amazing

-Dexter?

-Yea?

The next moment they closed their eyes and first their nose and then their lips touched. It was sweet and so embracing that DeeDee immediately melted into the kiss making his brother more fuzzy and shortly they started discovering each other's mouths too.

A few minutes later Dexter took a step back and let go of her lips but he started giving her small love bites and kisses down to her neck all the way to her shoulders and he tried to go even lower.

-Wh-what are you doing? It tickles and somehow feels nice too.

He touched her boobs and started to rub them intensively. She made high noises and she was breathing heavily by the feeling she was given by him.

He didn't say anything just continued what he was doing and he went even further. He licked her nipples and by that he felt he is gonna drive her insane. She moaned and started shaking when he changed the licking into sucking

-This is so sweet. You're look like a baby. My adorable liltle brother. Hah. What is that.. I feel something between my legs.. Somethings hot

He put one of his fingers into her pussy when she was to busy focusing on her tits and secretly fingered her. Now she was close.

-Mwaah.. Hot stuff is coming!

He stopped suckling on her and let her go. She was panting and her cheeks was read, her hair became all sweaty. Dexter however did not masturbate during all this time he remained cool . He was nervous but he didn't show it.

Without saying anything he left the shower and reached for the towel to wrap it around his body.

-Dexter?

-I'll be in my room for now. Tomorrow I'll give you a proper explanation in your lesson. Good night sister

DeeDee looked a bit disappointed as she got out of the bathtub and looked him go away.

-Okay.. But.. Wait!

He did not turned round just stopped at the doorway.

-Can I sleep with you?

-No. - with that he left the bathroom.

He entered his room put on his pjs and threw himself on the bed immediately.

"This was mind blowing. Oh her boobs tasted soo sweet and her pussy was so soaking wet she didn't even realize it. Now I could say I am officially in love with my sister. Maybe this is not so bad after all. That way she could learn all kinds of things abaut sex. She is so dumm I hope she will be okay in college. Oh man She hasn't even gone away yet but I am already envy the boys who will see her dance and undress… I had to get out before she could see I was turned on too. I guess I am gonna have sweet dreams tonight

Slowly he fell asleep

DeeDee on the other hand felt unhappy. She kept thinking abaut the scenario and she stared at her phones screen. Mandark just texted her and she didn't know how to respond to his questions. She taught abaout breaking up with him but she wasn't so sure. He always just texted and called her and in school he didn't have the guts to even talk to her.

With a bit of sadness in heart she drowsily fallen asleep too.


	4. Talk Science to Me (second lesson)

next day at school*

DeeDee felt the urge to use the girls room during class. She put her hands up to sign the teacher who let her out. She entered the little toilet cabin and locket herself in. After she was done she didn't get up immediately. She felt wet in her lower regions and put her fingers inside of her pussy to check it

"Strange. After what happened yesterday it feels like I have to pee all day. I am so wet all the time its very uncomfortable. But when I am putting my finger inside it feels good somehow. I wonder what Dexter would teach me today… Oh Dexter my brother. You are so mysterious and yet so cute.. I am so glad for teaching me.

Her nipples stood up in excitement. She touched them through her uniform with the tip of her fingers. It tickled her.

"Oh it's just like yesterday evening. He was so cute by doing that. I wonder if any milk came out of them. Those are for feeding babies after all right? I have to discuss that with him too..

Ahh it feels so good down there. Maybe that's how girls do it? He explained how boys do it after all.

She moaned and as her fingers were petted her clit. She was abaut to reach her climax when she heard the bell.

"Oh my god I forgot to go back. I better make up an excuse."

She quickly dressed up and rushed back to the class where she told the teacher she had diarhoea.

In recess she was hanging out with her friend Leelee who kept asking her abaut Mandark

-So what is up with you two? You said yesterday evening you want to break up with him. I totally understand. That guy is a freak. He doesn't even talk to you irl.

-Yeah that what bugging me too. He is so strange. Besides he is my brother's rival. He had a crush on me since primary school. I better just leave him alone.

-He should leave YOU alone. I saw your messenger. He is a perv too

-Hey did you got into my phone too?

-Chillax girl it was only a peek. I had to because you haven't say anything.

-Sorry I am not angry its just weird. All the things happening to me its just weird.

-Anyway. How is Dex? I haven't seen him for a while.

DeeDee blushed and turned away from her friend nervously.

"He told me mom and Dad mustn't know what we are doing.. I guess that means LeeLee mustn't know it eighter."

-He is.. Fine.. But curious a bit.. He looked into my phone too. That's why I snapped at you.. Heh sorry

-It's okay girl. But don't get your bro became so nosy. Anyway look who is coming.

Mandark was walking in the school hall by himself alone. When he noticed DeeDee the only thing he could do is wave. When the blond girl noticed him too she stood up and headed straight to him with angry quick steps.

-Hi. DeeDee..

-Thats it we are finished I am not talking to you anymore. You're too shy to even speak to me. I have nothing to do with you anymore.

With that she showed him out of the way and left without saying goodbye to LeeLee. Mandark started to cry like a baby and the black haired girl went to comfort him but she did not saw that.

*after school*

Dexter was already in his room when his sister got home.

She went straight upstairs without greeting her mother and almost kicked in her brother's door.

-Hey good afternoon to you too sis. Be careful with that door will you?

She let out a loud growl and threw her backpack onto the bed.

-DeeDee calm down. What's wrong?

-Everyting- yelled a girl while she sat down to the floor next to the door and started crying.

Dexter stood up from his desk and sat down besides her wrapping his arms around her.

-There there hug it out. That's it. Hush now.

She felt better after his brothers hug and her mind cleared as well.

-Now tell me what happened.

She sniffed a couple of times than started.

-I broke up with Mandark. I had enoug of him. He is a wimpy loser and your rival anyway. I have nothing to do with him. Besides I saw you wasn't happy abaut us after all.

'I found it rather funny actually "-He thought to himself.

-Nevermind. It's over now. But Now I am crying because I don't know if I made the right decision. *sniff*

-Calm down sister I am sure you did good. He doesn't deserve you anyway.

She smiled and rubbed her tears out of her eyes.

-Thank you Dexter I feel much better now. Now that I am not sad anymore I wanted to ask a few questions..

-Spit it out!

-I had to go to the bathroom during math class and I felt so tingly inside and i fidgeted with my pussy down there. And I thought hmm maybe this is how girls do it. Is that natural Dexter?

He got colors on his cheeks again and nodded

-Yes. Completely. I am sorry I haven't really talked abaut females last time. But no worried I wanted to include this in today's lesson anyway.

Her eyes lit up with curiosity and she asked with a cute facial expression

-What are you gonna teach me today brother?

A bit of sunshine glowed on Dexter's glasses as he pushed it back on his nose. He answered her with a maniac grin on his face.

-You'll see. First We are gonna talk abaut yesterday.. Please have a seat in the bed.

-Okay!- Replied DeeDee happily as she sat down on his brother 's bed. He took his place besides her

-So your guess earlier was correct. You discovered how to indulge yourself as a woman.

-And Dexter I was wondering if I can produce any milk?

He chuckled a bit

-Milk?

-Yeah! Yesterday when you were suckling on my boobies I thought I might can give you some and feed you.

He suddenly felt nauseous and shook her head.

-Sis that's not how it works you can't produce milk just like that. .. We'll get to that later. Today I want YOU to remove your panties.

She blushed and turned away. Shoving her hands between her legs

-I don't want to Dexter. I told you. I can't undress in front of you

-Sister. I saw you yesterday. There is no room for purity if you really want to learn. What is the difference between undressing and beeing naked when you have nothing left to hide?

DeeDee nodded and slowly she slid out of her jeggings and underpants.

-You happy now brother? I do want to learn. I want to be a good student of yours.

Dexter grinned and rubbed his hands together.

-Great now lay back on the bed and stretch your legs so I can see your womanhood in between.

With a serious face she did as she has been told to do. Her lower body was fully exposed and she was already wet.

"Oh dear Einstein look at her. She is perfect. I feel so horny by just looking at her pussy. I want to get inside of her so bad but she is not ready yet. And maybe I am not ready yet.

He got to his knees in front of the bed and started petting her vagina with one of his hand

-Dexter! That's what I was doing in there. It felt good. But hah.. It feels even better when you do. It

-Don't worry sister. We've just getting started. With that he started licking her getting his tongue inside of her make her lost her mind

-Ah.. You're licking it! Like you licked my nipples it feels so good. I feel that hot stuff might want to come out again…

Mwaaah

She came all over his face and she messed up the bedsheets too while squirting it out.

-Hah Dexter.. That so good tell me what is happening to my while I am feeling this

He reached for a tissue to clean his face and than started

-Remember what I've told you abaut what's happening to boys?

She nodded happily

-Well the same thing happens to you just in a different way. You relaises a liquid substance too but it doesn't contain sperms of course. It's your type of orgasm. Remember that word too?

-Yes I do brother now I understand.

-Good now can we move on? Because its my turn now.

He got rid of his clothes too and ordered her to kneel in front of the bed this time.

-Oh you are naughty again brother - she said laughingly.

-Yes and I want you to place my johnson between your breast.

She obeyed his order again.

"Woah I can't even see my dick they are so big they are eating me."

-Next move them vertically up and down just like yesterday but now you are gonna do it with your tiddies.

-Alright. Like this?

Her boobies bounced up and down in her brothers member making him go crazy and harder.

-Ooh yes.. Like that it feels so good. You are wonderful sis.

-Thank you brother! Are you gonna do the magic with your wee wee this time too?

He laughed and said

-Yes men do this all the time when they feel good like that. No matter if it's with by hand or by boobies. Hah keep going

She gave his brother a pleasure he had never experienced before.

"Oh dear God I have seen a lots of boobjob in porn movies but I have never actually received one. This is soo fuckin damn good. I don't know how much longer I can hold it.

-Oh brother you should see your face its so adorable and blushy. You are really enjoying this are you? I am so happy to be your faithful student. I'll do anything what you say I…

-I am coming !!

-Kjaa!!

He exploded onto her face again. Making a bigger mess than yesterday. His hot white cum sexily drizzled down on her face and tits.

-Oh Dexter you came a lot. Look at me I am all white again. I am starting to feel myself as snow white.

"Heh you wanted to say cum-white. You adorable dork"

Dexter chukled and petted her on the head.

-You look cute with my semen on your face

-Am I? Yeey!

-Yes but please wipe it off before mum sees you.

-Okey brother.

She cleaned herself all the way down to her enormous tits.

-You ready sis? I am gonna give you a bit of explanations abaut how your milk holders work.

After she was done with the dressing up she set down next to him and listened every word he said.


	5. Sweet like Science

later in the evening*

After today's lesson, DeeDee now know more abaut her body.

-I am so lucky to have a smart brother like you. I have already learned so much abaut boys and myself too. I didn't know we can have more orgasm. Poor boys you can cum only once.

-Yes.. Sadly.. A man can usually hit his climax only once during a sexual occasion.

That part of their day come again when their mother knocked on the door to notify them abaut bedtime. DeeDee suddenly became serious. She just remembered what happened yesterday.

-You alright sister?

She let out a little sigh and made a thoughtful face, avoiding eye contact.

-Dexter…Can you I mean we

-Go on. What is it you are wanting to say

-Can we kiss again?

He froze. A shiver went down his spine making him shake a little. His glasses slid down on his nose in the moment of surprise.

"I almost forgot. We did kiss yesterday. But why? It was so unexpected and rushed. It happened so fast it seems I haven't even realized it until now. What should I do? I can explain to her how hormones and sexual responses work but even I can't explain that kiss. Maybe it happened because we do love each other…

She looked at him with a sparkling eyes waiting for his answer..

"Just look at her. She is so cute when she is making that face"

-Dexter. A kiss is a sign of true love. Right? That means we are in love?

He reached forward and gently lifted her head by her chins, pulling her closer. He looked at her with a glare he never used on her before. He was serious, determined. They foreheads were touching when he said:

-Calm down and pucker up.

With that he gave her a kiss, so passionate so hot that she even moaned a little. They gave each other small pokes and bites on the lips and their tounge met again. She snuggled closer to him and reached for his hand to touch. He wrapped his left arm around her neck softly petting her cheeks.

Shorty Dexter broke the embrace giving his sis a cute nuzzle.

-I love you.

A tear of joy appeared in her left eye and she responded with a shaky but happy voice.

-I love you too Dexter.

For a few minutes they just sat there in silence their hands still touching when he finally spoke.

-We should go to have a shower. Moms gonna be mad if we won't get in bed soon.

She nodded and looked at him

-Yeah we should. Do you want to have a shower with again?

-Yeah but I rather have a bath this time.

-It's fine with me. Let's go then.

Just like yesterday they went in together and waited for the thub to fill up. 5 minutes later they could get in.

-Can I sit in your lap? - he asked with a blushy face

-Sure you can. Come here brother.

He sat in, facing the wall and DeeDee hugged him with her legs from behind.

-I'll brush your your back if you want to.

-Thank you that would be nice sister.

She grabbed the sponge and the soap and started rubbing him gently.

-Put your hands up int air ! Let me wash your armpits too.

He lifted his arms and she cleaned him softly

"This is so sweet. When we were so little we did had a bath together. I've seen it on our baby photos. She is so caring and tender hearted. Sure she can act like a four year old sometimes but she is changing. Just slowly. "

-Hey Dexter do you remember when you were like 3 years old and always stole my clothes?

He turned his head down, and he felt awkward by hearing this.

-No I do not. Sister. What brought this up?

-It just came into my mind. Even when you were younger you were always curious. I also remember when you made a secret little commando to spy on me and my friends. You were so adorable.

She gave him a hug, placing a little kiss onto his left cheek.

"I don't know how to feel abaut this. Yes it took me a little time to understand girls. I still can't figure out their feelings. At least I know how they work biologically. "

He turned red and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Meanwhile DeeDee reached his belly with the soap. She gave him a little rub with the sponge too and it tickled him.

-Oh who is ticklish? You are ticklish! Tickle tickle tickle!

She gave him an intense tickle attack and he giggled happily as she did so.

-Stop it DeeDee! Hahahah! I can't breath! Stop you silly girl.

-Allright Alright.. I stop.. Heheheh. You are so cute when you are laughing. Oh brother. Anyway lets finish bathing you shall we?

With that she continued brushing his body. She was close to his private parts but that did not stopped her. She kept going until she got close to his manhood that was a bit hard becaues of the tickling. When she was abaut to reach it, He grabbed her hand.

-Wait. I'll clean that myself. If you don't mind. Can you turn away or close your eyes until I am done?

Hearing that a mischievous smirk appeared on her face and she replied with a teasing voice.

-Aw what's the matter Dexter? Shy huh? What have you just told me this afternoon? "There is no room for purity…

-If you really want to learn" DeeDee I know what I've said. It's not that I am shy It's just you don't know how to clean it properly.

-Teach me than! She said with a determined voice.

-Sis. Your lesson is over . I did not plan anything else for today. And besides I would never teach you abaut this.

-Why not? She asked making an idiotic but somehow cute face.

Dexter face palmed and growled silently but he suddenly got an idea.

"I did not expect her to be so desperate. Maybe I don't have to hold back so much after all"

-Because it's a superfluous knowledge. As you see, you do not have ding dongs. And boys are fine washing their own body parts. Girls don't have to do it for them. However if you do want to learn something new, than I might give you another task to do.

He stood up from her legs embrace, and turned round to face her. He was horny and hard and she noticed that.

-Dexter you are big again. Shall I do it with my hand or with my tiddies?

He put a naughty grin on his face and pushed her back when she wanted to stand up.

-On your knees! .- He ordered

-Yes. Understood. And now?

-Remember when I licked you in the pussy this afternoon?

-Of course and it felt so good.. Say was I tasty too?

As he heard that he felt he has got even harder and felt a little bit of moisture escaped from the tip.

-DeeDee you were delicious.

-Yey! My brother thinks I am tasty! Yey

He put his hand on her mouth to make her quiet.

-Shhh. Keep your voice down. We don't want to mum and dad hear us.

He started gently playing with her lips by petting and rubbing them

-You know sister I was wondering if you could show me what this mouth can do

She suddenly jumped a bit in excitement and said

-Do you want another kiss?

He shook his head.

-No. I had something else in mind.

A devilish smile formed on his face and he lifted her head by hear chin again and gently put one finger into her mouth. She looked surprised and when he felt her teeth he took it out.

-Your task is to pleasure me but this time… You have to do it in a different way. Try it with your mouth

DeeDee's face now turned pale and she didn't even know what to say. She wanted to be a good girl but what he was asking seemed so unusual and a bit disgusting to her

-Ew.. Brother.. But you pee with that thing.. I am not sure abaut that...uhm but will it feel good ? If I do it that way?

-You bet it will. You don't want to disappoint your teacher do you sister?

She desperately shook her head and answered with a loud no.

-Shh. Please try to be a bit less screamy. I see you are a bit afraid. Let's try lick it then as a start.

-Okey Dexter I'll see what I can do

-Good girl

With that she slowly touched the swollen tip with her tongue giving him little licks one at a time.

"How cute. she looks like a kitten. But I won't be satisfied with just that."

-is it good? - he asked.

-It tasted funny but I'll get use to it soon.

-Alright now. Quit the licking. Try to put it in your mouth and suck it. But be careful. Back off with your teeth, unless you are gonna bite me and that would hurt.

She now looked panicked a bit and nodded in response.

-Yes brother as you wish. I want you to feel good. I want to be a good student . I don't want to bite you and hurt you.

The next moment she slowly opened her mouth to do it but Dexter suddenly pushed his dick inside of her. She made a high-pitched sound and she thought she is gonna choke. She felt nauseous for a bit but the feeling had gone when she heard that her brother let out a long satisfied moan and said

-Ahhh. There's so warm in there. This is gonna be good. Now I want you to move your head horizontally (since I am standing and you are kneeling) and go like in and out. And try to got it deeper each time your are backing in. Like this. I'll show you

He moved her head to help her better understand the task and slowly she caught up with the rhythm.

-That's it I see you get it. Keep that up. I'll let go your head.

Her head was bobbing to the tempo that he dictated.

-Ahh yes… Soo good.. Please.. Try to play with my balls too.. Roll them gently between your fingers. That way you can make me feel even better.

She responded with some cute noises and obeyed his order.

His entire body was hot and sweaty and he couldn't help but moan and breathe heavily. He felt going deeper inside her throat every time and as her tongue met with his sticky tip drowe him totally nuts. Her tiny fingers tickled his balls as she gave them tender little rubs and squeezes.

"Holy brain of Einstein! This is going way better than I expected it would. She doesn't even forget abaut her teeht. I don't feel them at all. The inside of her mouth is so warm wet and hahhaaah.. Slippery. I feel my body tense.. I have to warn her.. I don't want her to throw up.

-DeeDee I am close now. Please don't freak out…. here I cum! Aaah.

She tried to scream but her mouth was full with him. She let out a very high muffled cry as he climaxed. A few drop of the white substance dripped down into the now cold water and slowly dissolved. Her throat has been completely filled up with his semen but she wanted to get rid of it and started gagging.

Dexter pulled out as soon as he noticed it.

-DeeDee I am sorry are you okay?

She coughed a few times and spit the remaining cum out.

-There. There - he said as he bent down to pet her shoulder and give light hits on her back.

Suddenly there was knock on the bathroom door and they heard their Mothers voice. DeeDee jumped out immediately and with a towel quickly wrapped around her body she pretended to wash her teeth. The woman luckily did not come in.

-Sweetheart! You okay?

I heard strange noises and coughing.

-Yes mom I am okay I just swallowed the tooth paste again…

-Told you to be careful with it. Where is Dexter?

-Oh he is still in the shower I already took a bath and I just wanted to wash my teeth… I think I don't bother him. He is behind the curtains.

-Tell him to hurry please. You soon should be in bed. Be careful with the teeth brushing DeeDee.

She was gone when she finished the last sentence. After that Dexter got out of the bathtub.

-That was close sister. But you came up with a good cover story. But seriously. Do brush your teeth well. Unless your mouth is gonna smell. I'll go back to my room

He wanted to reach for his towel but DeeDee interrupted him

-Wait! Dexter. I need to know.. What was that!

He looked into his sisters blue eyes they were, filled with curiosity and confusion and he anwered with a calm voice.

-BJ.

-What?

-Blow Job. Similar to boob job we just did earlier this day. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow.

She made a grumpy face and crossed her arms.

-No fair!

-We are both tired anyway. And I don't want mom to be suspicious.

-You're right.. I guess.

-Good Night sister.

-Wait!

-And No you're not allowed to sleep with me

"not yet… At Least"

He turned around and left.


	6. Talk Science to me (the test)

next morning :Saturday*

Finally the weekend arrived. Dexter got up early and went straight to his sister's room. She was still sleeping so he had to be careful.

"I hope I'll find what I have came for"

He started searching in her stuff and shortly he found a thicc book full of notes and pictures.

"Got it! That's her Diary"

He quickly hid it under his lab coat and hurried to his laboratory.

-Good morning Computer!

He turned on a big machine that looked like a giant printer and put the stolen item inside.

-I want you to analyze these notes and if you've found anything that's related to me let me know.

The machine made funny computer noises and at the end of the process it printed out some pages.

-Thank you! Now let's have a look what she had written abaut me.

He started reading the pages but nothing seemed interesting.

She sometimes complained abaut how mean he was and how good times she had spent in the lab.

"This is a bunch of nonsense! What a waste of time. Good thing I didn't need to read the whole Whole."

In the last page however the entry was made two days ago. The day when he started to teach her. She wrote the following.

Dear Diary!

I had a really great day today. Sure I got an F anagin but my smart little brother always helps me. He also helped me learn more abaut boys. I hope that way I could better understand Mandark. Honestly, sometimes I don't know why are we even trying. He is a loser. We'll se how would it go

It's so strange to know that boys do love seeing naked girls. I asked Dexter if he want to see me like that too and he said yes. When we were kids we weren't so self aware like now. I have seen him a couple of times without his clothing, but than he was like 7 years old.

Today I saw him again. He changed a lot! And I not mean his member got bigger because.. It's not permanent. He got hairier too.

And I was like wow! This is really my cute little brother I used to play with? He looked like those men in my old teen magazines. I didn't remove his labcoat and shirt but later when we had a shover together, I saw his chest and belly. Sure there were days in summer when he was half naked but I just became aware of that he bacame a bit muscular and maybe buffy too? He was a chubby little boy as a kid and he looked like a grown man to me… But maybe I just try to twiste the truth.

I didn't really wanted to undress in front of him. Is felt so uncomfortable and strange. Mom said never undress infront of male beeings. And I did not let them see that. Sure when I was in the shower he asked me to reveal my private parts. I thought he is gonna be mean again or want to make fun of me but instead he was kind and he even said I am beautiful. It made me so happy I almost cried.

Later… We..kissed! And I don't know how could it happen but it felt so good and sweet. I hope we'll gonna do it again soon. It's funny because I didn't even kiss Mandark.

Oh my sweet brother. He was suckling on my nipples. It made my whole body shake and tence.

I don't know what has gotten into us but after this lesson he gave me nothing surpriese me.

We were so mischievous. Oh Dexter I am gonna miss this misterious little genius.

I love him so much more than he know. I wonder what he is gonna teach me tomorrow. Maybe during these lessons we can grow closer.

Good night Diary.

When Dexter finished reading he sat down into his chair and rested his head on his knuckle.

"It seems she has feelings for me too, and that was just after the first time. She sneaked into my bed too and that was when we haven't done anything yet. Since then she wants to sleep with me. I do love her but not because she said that a kiss is a sign of true love. Sure she might feel that way but I love her as a sister and a student. I just wanna have fun with her… AlAlthough.. I do not want to hurt her feelings. Unfortunately I don't really know how feelings works especially girly feelings. They are so sensitive. What she has written here it clearly showes that. "

Dexter now started browsing the folder om his computer titled :Distructive Sister and he found some interesting pictures. There was one when DeeDee bent down and her panties revealed a little more of her private part. It was hairy sure but since she was blond it wasn't as big of a deal. He slightly turned on again when he got the close up image

"No I shouldn't be doing this. But man I am so want this. Thinking abaut her pussy drowes me to the edge. I want to fill her up sobad but.."

At that moment his sister stepped inside. Yelling his name.

-Dexter! Do you have my diary!?

He freaked out and tried to hid it somewhere but she was quick and snapped it out from his hands.

-LeeLee told me I shouldn't let you be so curious and she was right. You are way to nosy.

He was jumping around her, trying to grab her hand with a diary in it but she held it up and he was too short to reach it.

-DeeDee! Give it back! I need it for research and..

As they were fighting like that, DeeDee suddenly twisted her ankle and they fell down to the floor, Dexter ending up on her in a really inappropriate and suggesting pose.

They both were red and silent for a while. She felt as his manhood poking out against her .

Suddenly DeeDee reached forward to push his glasses back on his nose. That broke the ice a bit.

-Your glasses slid down again.

He turned away trying hard to calm down but he just couldn't.

-Thank you sis. Anyway. I should really get off of you now.. I must be heavy.

He wanted to stand up but she pulled him back.

-Dexter. Wait. Just a little more.

He didn't understand what she wanted but he sure felt uncomfortable when his bulge touched her skirt. She gave him a cosy warm hug and then asked

-Are you gonna give me a lesson? Even in weekend?

"Fuck! Why is she so desperate! Wait I didn't even explained her the latests.

He taught for a moment but shortly he answered.

-Yes of course I bet your aching to know abaut what we did in the bathtub yesterday

-Oh yes I am so curious. Please tell me brother!

She said with the happiest face as possible and he slowly rolled off of her.

Together they sat down in front of Dexter's computer and he opened a porn video as a demonstration for her to understand BJ easier but

DeeDee looked disgusted again.

-… So that's the so called porn that boys like?

He nodded

-It's very educational.

DeeDee however felt uneasy and embarrassed.

-Can you turn it off please? I don't think I like it.

That's unusual. Maybe the tribe called girls doesn't like Pornographie.

-Why not?

-I prefer the way you teach me. I am not like you.. The only naked person I would like to see is you.

"She always know how to surprise me. Maybe she is ready. I have to be sure.

-Say sister, are you ready to take these lessons to the next level?

She looked at him with her usual curious dorky face again that he loved so much.

-What next level?

A ray of light glowed on his glasses again, hiding the mischievous glare behind the lenses.

-You'll see. In this lesson I am gonna make a little test. So please have a seat on my work desk.

She placed his bouncy booty on the table's surface and showed her brother a thumbs up.

-Good. Now remove your clothing. All of them. You are not afraid to undress in front of me anymore are you?

She shook her head and said.

-No I am not but I am little bit angry at you for stealing my Diary. But you said it's for research so I forgive you.

She slowly took off her pink dress and bra revealing her tiddies.Her nipples already stood up in excitement. Then she got rid of her white tights and panty. Leaving her body completely naked.

"Holy crap! I know I've seen her a few times now but the way she is sitting there on that desk in my lab, nude, it makes her so defenseless, so vulnerable. Look at her. She is making that puppy face again. Baby I can't take this anymore but… Don't worry sister I won't take away your virginity.. Yet.

-So Dexter? What are you gonna do?

He stepped closer and ordered her to lay on her belly and put her ass in the air.

-It feels like doing yoga

"I'd rather call that a cama sutra"

-Its kinda like it - he said as he reached out for a condom and a lubricant from his drawer.

He wanted to do it without her noticing that but she spotted the items.

-What are those?

He kept his voice calm and said

-Things I need to use during the test.

He tore apart the little rectangle package and let the thin slippery material to wrap itself around his member. After that he gave her a little massage on the butt with his fingers.

She shivered a little

-Brr.. What is that jelly stuff that I am feeling? Its cold and sticky

-It is for the test. It makes you more easily. Uhm penetratable.

-Oh I see.

He put away the little bottle and for a few moments he just stared at her.

"Look at her ass. It's so perfect. So round and bouncy. Man I am so gonna ride her in a hard way. My sluttly sis. Prepare here comes my joystick… Right into your sexy ass.

He placed himself in front of her butthole and slowly pushed inside making her moan and cry a bit.

-Ahh.. Dexter.. What are you doing to me? . It hurts.

-Sorry sis. The process at first can be a pit painful. But when I am fully inside you are gonna like it.

He was abaut half way through when she looked back at him and said

-Anyway. You were yummy yesterday.

By hearing that he got harder ans pushed all the way in and smacked her on the ass

-Oh well I am so glad that I taste good.

-Aaah Brother.. Why did you hit me? And I feel my bottom is gonna explode.. Its so..

-Fucking damn good - he said it out loud and started moving

He thrusted hard in and out, hitting her from behind each time. Her ass was so tight and her booty cheeks bounced each time he went in. DeeDees loud moans and cries was music to his ears..

"Ah girl you are perfect. Ooh so tight it squeezing my dick. Scream and shout as much as you want sis. Here you can. No one hears you.. Aah yes

He grabbed her pigtails and pulled her head up by them

-Aah Dexter. You're pulling my hair..

-Yes Sister. It's still part of the test.

Heh If anal sex would be a subject in school you would get an A plus instantly. Now show me what else your asshole got horsie girl.

He slowed down a bit and each time he entered he pushed inside her stronger and harder hitting her sweet spot. That drove her totally nuts

-Aah.. Uhhh Dex-ter.. I.. Feel like I am gonna pee.. If you keep that up.

She was gazing at the ceiling of the lab with delusional eyes and she didn't even notice it but she was drooling with her tongue out.

He still kept her hair in hands but pulled out because he did not wanted her to wet the desk

-What do you think sis. Can you hold it just a little more?

She was panting and shaking because she just had her orgasm but she nodded and said

-Yes I can. I try not to wet myself.

-Good. Than here I am

He was inside her again and just with a few thrust later he came. While pulling his member out, his sister weakly collapsed on the desk phanting. He let go of her hair

He quickly took of the condom and wanted to threw it away but he had an idea.

-Oh DeeDee. You said I was yummy didn't you.

She slowly lifted her head up and replied

-Yes. You were tasty brother.

-Wanna taste me again? - he asked

-Yeah - she was obviously intoxicated with pleasure under Dexter's dominance.

-Than open up

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth waiting and he slowly poured the content of his condom on her tongue.

You like it bitch?

-Swallow it.

She gulped and licked her lips

-Dexter..I have to

-Oh yeah. Quickly dress up and sprint to the bathroom. And keep your mouth shut.

She suddenly snapped back to reality and she noticed that her butthole was sticky and gelly

-Dexter? What's this?

-Leftovers from the test. Just wash it off. Now Dress up and leave.

She did as she has been told and turned toward the exit

The picture of her still was on the big screen but she didn't noticed it this time


	7. This is how I show my love (sex scene)

later that night*

The two siblings bathed together again and and that part of the day came when DeeDee asked the question.

-Can I sleep with you?

Dexter hesitated for a moment as he reached for his pjs.

"I am tired as hell. I made her little brain melt and fucked literally the shit out of her. If she sleeps with me.. I don't know.. If I can't controll myself. I don't want to hurt her.. More than I did today. There is no way I am explaining this to her

-I don't know DeeDee. Do you miss me that much at night or what? Why do you keep asking that?

-It's because I do miss you. I want to snuggle close to someone. I am scared and lonely there. Which is strange but since you started teach me I feel a void inside me when I try to sleep. I can't really justify it but. I need you Dexter. And I even needed you before. I can't stop thinking abaut what's gonna happen when I am gone.

She started crying and he gave him a warm hug and a pet on her back to comfort her.

Interesting. She can not sleep without me. She is really in love with me. Oh boy. I don't know what to say abaut this. She is way too emotional.

-There there sister. Hug it out. Calm down. You know. I am gonna miss you too. In a way or another. And If you really need it that much. You can sleep with me

She stopped her whining and jumped up in the air, almost slipping on the wet bathroom floor

-Yeey thank you Dexter. You don't know how much that means to me

-Yes yes. I know you're happy but please be quiet. And I suggest we should sleep in your room. It's bigger and we fit more comfortably in bed.

-Oki doki. It's fine with me.

DeeDee slapped her bedroom door open and pushed his little brother inside. Her room was still pink and girly with lots of stuffed toys and posters on the wall and. The air smelled disgustingly sweet. She immediately hopped in bed and tapped the sheets as a sign to him to join. But he just stared there for a moment thinking

Back than I hated this girly foolishness. Those colors and toys are so pointless. And at this age it's ridiculous. But that is her. The good old dorky DeeDee my sister.. I hope I can keep it calm. Now let's jump in.

He climbed under the blanket and DeeDee turned off the lights.

-Good night Dexter. - she said and wrapped her arms around him. Her tits was very close to his face. He felt hot and his heart pounded very fast

Oh my God. She is torturing me. I can already feel my boner again. What should I do. I have a condom in one of my pockets but.. Darn it.I Want her pussy so bad. She said she knows the process of reproduction. I really hope she knows what is sex (but no anal sex cause I am not explaining that..) I must give it a try

-Hey! Psst. DeeDee! You sleeping?

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

-No, not yet. I am tires but I can't sleep. I see you can't as well. I keep wondering abaut today's lesson. How my test results turned on?

Fuck! I have to make up something quick.

He kicked the blanket off of him because he felt the air to getting stuffy

-Well.. It turned out pretty good. Uhm you see I was just checking on your anus if it's working properly. That's all. And I was also curious how much pressure it can take

She nodded and said.

-I see it's nothing new then. And is everything functioning the way it should?

-Yes yes totally!

-Okay. Thanks for checking on my well being Dexter. You are so caring.

They set up on the bed and for a few minutes they didn't say a word. Then DeeDee broke the silence.

-Say Dexter.. Don't you feel that strange tickly feeling? You know what I felt at school another day.

His face turned red as a tomato and tried to avoid her gaze.

-Ye-yes I feel it.

-So You are naughty too. Do you want to do one of the things you taught me? I can do it with my hands and you can lick me again id you want.. Or you'd like me to do with my mouth again?

He remained silent and with a quick sudden move he grabbed her arms and climbed on top of her. Their foreheads almost touched.

-Dexter?

-DeeDee. I can't resist you anymore. I want you I need you.

-Aw Dexter..

-And I have to.. Do this..

-Do what brother?

What should I say? Should I state the obvious or lie to her.. I do not want to hurt her but a way or another it would hurt anyway.I don't know how would she react mentally but biologically, She is a virgin the first time is always painful.. But I am gonna be gentle.. I hope. Gosh I am so nervous.

-Today. I wasn't just testing that how much your anus can take. I was also curious if you're ready

She made that cute puppy face again

-Ready for what?

-To.. Make love with me

-How do you make love with someone?

His heartbeat fasten up and he leaned closer to her ears and whispered

-Do you know abaut sex?

She turned red and almost screamed in excitement but she kept her voice down

-I do! I always wondered what is it like.. Are we gonna do it? That's what you're suggesting?

He nodded and petted her cheeks.

-Yeey!!

-Shh. Be quiter.

-Sorry brother. I am just so excited.

-I am excited too. - he said whisperingly. - Say do you know how it's done?

-You are gonna put your wee wee inside of me. Right?

Maybe she is not that stupid after all. Still I have to be very careful with her.

-Yes that's right. Now Let's get rid of our pjs shall we?

While DeeDee undressed he got the condom from his pocket and put it on

When it was all done and they were both ready he placed himself in front of her entrance

-This might hurt a little. I try to be as gentle as possible. Ready?

-I am ready brother.

He slowly started to push in, making her shiver and whine a little. She moaned and closed her eyes tight.

-Ahh.. It do hurts, but I don't mind

-Sorry sister. The pain soon will be gone. Just relax and don't struggle. If you calm down it will be less painful

He slowly pushed a little more inside and when he was fully in, a few drop of blood drizzled down on the pure white flash staining a bed sheet

-Ahh.. Your inside of me.. I can feel it.. You are so big

Oh holy brain of Einstein. It feels so tight and wet.. She is so warm.. I finally made her mine.

-I'll start moving now. If you feel sick or it really hurts just say it and I quit okay?

She nodded and placed her hands on his back and pulled him closer

-Okay here it goes

He slowly started thrusting in and out and every move felt more pleasant then the other. The pain from her body slowly dissolved into pleasure and she felt her body getting hot and as he kept going deeper she felt closer to the edge. She dipped her nails into the flash on his back leaving small red wounds behind

-I am close Dexter. Please keep it up… I

I am.. I Mwaaah.

She came. Making his wrapped member more sticky and slippery but he wasn't done yet

-*pant*I feel so good Dexter.. I want more

With that she rolled him on his back and now she was on top, with him still inside of her

-Sister..

-Now I am gonna show how much I love you.

With that she started moving up and down on his dick. Her pussy now was a wider and even wetter. She kept her balance by her hands leaning against the his leg.

-Ahh DeeDee.. You are wonderful.

He gently grabbed her hips and helped her each time she lifted herself up. Her tiddies were bouncing as she was moving. Her long blonde hair covered her entire back

Dexter's hands mischievously went down to her booty from her hips. He gave them a massage and a light little smack. Then he got them back where they were. Finally he grabbed her boobs and his fingers were playing with her nipples.

-Haaah.. Brother.. You like it? Do I make you feel good? I see you are playing with my boobies again

-Ah DeeDee.. Of course your body is… my second heaven. Ahh

-Are you close?

She was riding him hard and felt his little body shake and shiver and his moans got longer and deeper

-Yeah I am abaut to come sis… Ahahh

-Waah.. Dexter.

She felt his dick pulse and harden as he pumped out his love juice that ended up in the plastic protection.

They came together and she collapsed on the bed slowly leaning forward to lie on her brother's chest. They were sweaty and couldn't really talk because of the heavy panting and exhaustion.

-*huf* huf* - I.. Love you Dexter..

-Hah.. I love you too DeeDee

They almost immediately fell asleep not getting of off each other, and without dressing or cleaning up.


	8. Mind Controll par 1 (Toxic)

*Sunday Morning*

They both got up very late and spend the rest of the day with hiding the evidences. It was very hard to get the blood out of the bed sheets.

They were both quiet and overwhelmed by what just happened yesterday and they needed a little time to get over their feelings.

That day they barely spoke to each other. They decided to give themselves a little space in private. That evening they didn't sleep and bath together.

*time skip-Monday next day of school*

DeeDee couldn't stop thinking abaut her brother. She felt wet and horny all day but she wasn't satisfied with the masturbation in the toilet anymore.

"I need Dexter. I don't know why I am so turned on. Maybe our love is toxic and dangerous to me. Yesterday was strange I wanted to do these things he taught me again but he seemed sad.. Sure I wasn't my usual loud self too. Everything is so strange now.

Dexter wasn't calm eighter. He felt a bit bad for what he has done but he wasn't sure if he regretted it or not. His thoughts were racing in his mind while he organised the things in his locker

"I can't really believe what just happened. Did I really bang my sister? Twice? I don't know why I am so surprised. I wanted this all along. Right? I taught her almost everything abaut sex.. But still. Maybe it wasn't right to take away her innocence. I should have been satisfied with just the anal.. She doesn't even know that I fucked her ass.. Boy.. I think I messed up.

*in recess after Math class*

DeeDee was running down the school hallway and she left the building through the back door. She ended up in the yard behind the gyms changing rooms. She grabbed her chest to catch her breath after that long sprint

Suddenly she heard a quiet humming.

She turned round the corner and saw her brother, leaning against the wall.

-Hi Dexter!

-Hi..

-What are you doing here?

-It's recess.. I can go wherever I want

-Sure but why here?

-I could ask the same questions from you too.

She smiled and stepped closer to him.

-Guess what! I finally got an A in Maths. I am so happy. Oh Dexter and it's all thanks to you and your wonderful lessons

He was silently staring at the blue sky with gloomy eyes

-Whats the matter? Is everything okay?

He let out a little sigh and finally turned to face her. The sunshine hid his glare behind the glasses lenses

-I am sorry

She looked confused and wanted to touched his shoulder but he pushed her away

-Dexter?

-Please don't.. I.. I shouldn't have done this to you..

-Done what? Dexter you taught me everything I needed to know. You know how silly I can be. Now I have a bigger picture of me and the opposite gender and you know

She paused a little but continued

-I had the best night on Saturday. It felt so good to share my first time with you. I can't be happier. There is no need to apologize for something so beautiful we did together .. We are lovers now brother. And there is nothing to be ashamed of. Like you said…

I love you Dexter.

He just stood there not knowing what to say or do.

"So. That's her confession then. I don't understand. I thought we both know we loved each other. But is seems her feelings for me are more stronger and deeper. It feels bad. I used her… I am horrible person. But I can't undo what I have done… sure I could go back in time but it won't change anything.

-Sister.. I love you too but this love can't continue any further.

-Why not? Dexter are you breaking up with me?

-We can't break up. We are siblings.

-But Dexter. Why do you want this to end?

-It's not right.. I don't want to hurt you and

-Too late you have already hurt me by saying this . Not right? If it's not right why have we done that in the first place? Ooh wait I know. Because you were way too curious like always and couldn't keep your ding dong in your pants. Hah.

He looked down

-I am sorry. I was a horny monster hungry for some fun

-Yes you were. But I forgive you. You know, I came here to masturbate a little. I can't do it in the girls room anymore. They already think I went crazy. But since you are here… What do you say if we play a little together instead?

-DeeDee. I won't give you any lessons for now one. And I think it's just better to forget what happened

The flame of fury started sparkling in her eyes and she felt the rising rage

-Forget?! You really do not know anything abaut love. You are cold and heartless. But you know what? Science is stinks! I don't even want you to teach me anymore. However.. I felt soo turned on all day and I needed you so bad..and I still need you

She cornered him and pushed him against the wall blocking the way with her two hands not letting him escape

-I want sex and I want it now! I need you again inside of me. It felt so good I wanna feel it again

"Oh my fuckin god! What have I done? Her low intelligence level awakened the inner animal .All these permanent sexual occasions must have caused some damage in her brain. She know how things works, but now she only follows her instinct and needs. Oh no.. That means I have created an uncontrollable sex machine.."

-DeeDee stop. You have to have some self control. You can't just suffice your lust whenever you want. You have to calm down and let it go

He tried to push her away but she grabbed his arm squeezing it so tight that he lost all his chance to flee.

-Oh look who's speaking. A pathetic horny nerd. A few days before you wanted me really bad. So where did your desperation go? Ooh I see. My little brother got what he wanted. A good hardcore first time sex. And now that he fucked some good pussy he acts like nothing happened. Such a Shame. But this pussy is really needs you you know.. And you are gonna put your little dinkly inside or else…

He looked at her with wide eyes and he felt some cold sweat drizzling down his neck as she still held him tight and one of her hand secretly wondered down to his lower regions and started rubbing it, make him get a boner helplessly

-Sister. Your mind has been intoxicated with dangerous amount of sexual pleasure and you don't know what your doing. I know its my Fault. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. But please it's over. calm down and let me go!

His boner got harder and bigger as she kept rubbing it through his pants. He couldn't hide it.

-Oh look what we have here. You can't deny it brother. You are hard as a rock. Hhmm. See your body speaks instead of you. So better put that strong flesh lollipop into me or else I tell mum and dad about our little secrets. Including your stupid lab.

He was stunned. His face turned pale and his mouth dried out. He felt an enormous pressure and fear. She obviously dominated him in a hard way and he hated it. She has never acted like that before

"What the actual holy hell? SEX have boosted her anger and violence level too? Or the horniness gets the worst out of her. Shit I should have been more careful… Where did my dorky sister go? She acts like a real dominator. Is she really gonna tell my secrets? Oh nonono.. What should I do.. I can't just fuck her here… BuT if I don't my whole life will be ruined… ArArrh god damn it.

-The clock is ticking Dexter. Sex with me or say goodbye to your dirty secrets.

-DeeDee for fucks sake calm down already. You're not thinking clearly. Besides we can't just do it in here somebody might see us and than we both gonna get in trouble..

She pretended like she hasn't heard what he just said. She let go of his arms but she bent down and unzipped his fly and freed his erected member.

-Oh come on Dexter. I see you wanna play. You just get more turned on by the fact that I threatened you.

She slowly started lickeing his swollen tip and he just stood there unable to do anything.

When she was done with the teasing, she stood up and removed her skirt and tore apart her stockings

She rubbed her booty against him

-Put it in brother. If you don't want your secrets to be told ahuhuhu..

-DeeDee please got to your senses. I can't do this to you. I don't even have protection. We risk too much. You know what's gonna happen if people don't play it safe.. What if you get pregnant? Sister please. I

She grabbed his dick and with a quick move she shoved it inside her pussy

-Ahh just shut up and fuck me! I know you want me

Dexter let out a loud moan as she felt her insides again

She is controlling me like I am some kind of dog. Ah.. It's very dangerous.. I have to be very careful not to ejaculate. Boy that girl is giving me a hard challenge.. I didn't want to do this but I must for our own good… I

I am sorry sister for everything.

He started moving slowly and very nervously. Without a condom he could really feel it what is her pussy like. It was even more wet and slippery than last time and it drove him crazy as the warm flesh wrapped itself around his daddy. Because of this new kind of pleasure he was experiencing a drop of moisture already leaked from him

Oh no.. I mustn't go too deep. The precum can contain sperm too. Please sister just hurry up and come before I do.

As he kept thrusting in and out he noticed her sister is not very satisfied with his service

-Is that all you have got? You aren't even trying. Come on harder. Ahh HARDER

-Shut up! Are you out of your mind? Do you want someone to hear us?Quit the yelling

-Hah too bad. Because if you aren't gonna be tough and fuck me harder I'll scream in the top of my voice that you're harassing me. So you better show me what you are made of. Fuck me Drill me show my what your dick can do

Why is she doing this to me. I really messed this up.. She is good and boy I have never experienced that kind of joy before. Her pussy is eating me alive. But I really do not want to mess this up even more.

He had no choice but to obey her order and he started hitting her sweet spot aggressively. She kept her word and she just let out muffled little moans. A shiver went down his spine when he felt her pussy twitch. She was just abaut to reach her climax when Dexter suddenly heard footsteps from behind but he hadn't got enough time to react.


	9. Mind Controll part 2 (Daddy Darkster)

It was too late. Mandark already turned round the corner and saw what he shouldn't have.

His eyes went wide and he screamed both in surprise and disgust

-Whaaat!? Noo! I.. I must be dreaming! This is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. Dexter!! You disgusting little trash bag.. How dare you do this with my precious little angel. DeeDee.

-Mandark it's not what it seems.. I

-Not what it seems!?! Your dick is fully inside your OWN SISTER MAN!

I am gonna be sick.. This is incest… Do you have any idea what have you just done!? You are gonna pay for this Dexter I'll destroy you! DeeDee should have been mine!! She broke up with me because of you.. You ruined our relationship

DeeDee grabbed Mandark's tie in anger and pulled him close to her face and spoke

-Shut the fuck up Mandark!! You are just a wimpy loser. Do you really thought that I would stay with a miserable person like you? You didn't even have the guts to talk to me or ask me out on a date. You just wanted to get in my pants. You pervert nude picture hunter. Dexter and I are a couple now. He deserves me and loves me and I don't care what the others or you think.

She managed to make him silent but not so long. He unexpectedly opened his fly and pushed his dick inside her mouth

DeeDee was gasping for air and she wanted to broke free but Mandark grabbed her head and forces her to do deep throating. Her tears started to flow and she made pitiful little moans and muffled screams

-Leave her alone Mandark. Can't you see she is gonna choke?

Said Dexter and he wanted to pull out to help his sister but his nemesis was quicker. He pushed a button on his remote controll that he secretly kept in his pocket and he activated a strong electro magnetic field around Dexters feet that forced him to stay behind her and he only could keep his balance by keeping his member inside her

-Let me go you maniac.. I can't keep myself in there..

-I am gonna evenge this.. DeeDee my precious I hope you like mine as much as Dexters.

Come on and Move you dirty sibling fucker!! Or else she is gonna get hurt

With that he slapped her on the face and tore apart her school uniform to squeeze her tits that caused her pain

-Come on Dexter.. At least make her feel good. Cause she won't thank me what she is gonna get next

He pulled out a little shocking stick from his other pocket and held it very close to her neck

-Stop! No. Don't hurt her! Fine I'll do it. Just leave her alone please

-Good boy.. But I am not gonna let her go until I am finished. I hope you understand. Her mouth is just too good.

Sister. Please forgive me. I won't let Mandark hurt you. Still if I continue I won't be able to get myself out in time.

He started moving but he felt sadness and jellausity in his heart. He watched as she kept sucking on his rival and it made him sick to his stomach. He started thrusting more aggressively as his inner rage rose.

You're not getting away with this Mandark! I hope she is just as disgusted as I am now. Ahh fuck.. My agression is just makes me even harder.. I bet you feel good sister. You wanted sex? Now you get it hardore..

DeeDee kept moaning and now her mascaras was running as well.

'Brother. My pussy and my mouth is full with both of you. He tastes awful but you Dexter.. If I could speak I would scream out loud that I love you.. Please keep it up it helps me eas the pain I am getting from him.

-Ahh Look at your slutty sis Dex! Her makeup is ruined she is crying black tears for me. I must taste good

He shoved inside his penis in a sudden move and yelled

-I hate you Mandark. Just come already to end her suffering

-Ah my dear rival but she is so cute. I want to come but she just don't let me, she kills with her puppy face I bet she likes me me more than you..

-Enough - yelled Dexter as he broke out in tears and thrusted harder and harder.. He pushed her forward not noticing that that way she could fully swallow Mandark's lollipop

-Ah yes keep that up Dexter push her harder that's what she wants. Ahh I am getting close now

He kept fucking her from behind and he lost all his conscious thinking. A Shiver went down his spine making his entire body shake and he exploded all the way inside his sister. As he was done the magnetic field dissapeared and he could move again freely.

-Haaah.. No noo.. DeeDee

Mandark climaxed as well but he didn't let go of her until she didn't swallow the whole.

-Thats it good girl.

She felt like she is gonna threw up but when she got over her nausea and his cum was now in her belly she dropped to her knees coughing and crying in the dirt.

Dexter crawled close to her and gave her a tight strong hug and she hid away her face sobbing into her palms

-Hahahaha hahahahahaa!! Perfect. Oh it's so deliciously evil. That plan couldn't have worked any better. And the funny thing is that it wasn't even planned. Hahahah hahahaha.

Now I am gonna tell everyone that you banged your sis. I am gonna destroy your reputation in the entire town.. Haahahaha. And the best thing is that you just came into her… If she is gonna get pregnant you would both die of shame… HaHahahhhahahah I don't even have to destroy you.. You've already self desructed..

Good bye Daddy Dexter Hahahahahahaa.

He ran away leaving the two sibling on the cold ground crying in agony.

-Dexter. I am sorry this is all my fault.. I wish I had listened to you.. Now everyone will know our dirty love.. I don't want this.. I don't

-DeeDee. I know. It's just terrible. But maybe there is still hope. We must get home quickly we have a chance to stop this madness

With that he stood up and took her hand. Together they went back home, straight to the laboratory.


	10. Siblings forever (ending?)

Dexter quickly set up his time machine and set the date to that day when he first spied on her

-The machine is ready for time travel. Are you ready too sister?

She nodded with black teary eyes and they entered the device together. But before Dexter pulled the lever, he quickly hugged her and kissed her.

-DeeDee when we go back... Only we will remember the things that happened. But I want you to know that this love really can not continue. So this kiss was the last I have ever gave you.. I hope we both learned our lessons.

-I do learned it-

Said the blonde haired girl and hugged her brother back

\- I am ready to go back and give up on that. I'll love you but only as my brother.

With that he pulled a lever and with a big white flash they were again in DeeDees room, learning, just like that evening when everything started

She stood up from the bed picked up her brother from his chair and throw him up in the air.

-Yeey we did it we did it we are back!

She forgot to cath him and he ended up on the floor

-Whoops. Sorry..

-Yeah we did it..

He stood up and got himself together and took her hand and looked at her in the eyes and said

-But please. Break up with Mandark. As soon as possible..

She chuckled and mischievously pinched him on the nose

-I will. Don't worry. And please. Don't be so curious this time.

Lastly they gave eahc other a warm big sibling hug. For one last time...

THE END


	11. A Quick AN

Authory note

Dear Readers,

That is the last chapter of my sick little fic.

Thank you for reading it all the way through or just jumped right to the end.. In that case thank you for finding and clicking on it

You can also read this story on my wattpad https/my.w.tt/IcVPCYfTUX

I am planning to write a sequel and continue the story however at first I felt that this is complete.

Please tell me what do you think. I have some good ideas in mind. And I have already written some notes..

Dexter and DeeDee might come back

So long

Have a great summer

TrashGhost103


	12. Story Update

Attention readers.

A sequel for this fanfic of mine has been released if you want read another one these spicy adventures with DeeDee and Dexter now you can by clicking the following link.

https/m./s/13331180/1/Doubled-DeeDee-Dexter-s-lab-lemon

This may not be as good as this one but I gave it a try to write it

This is still in progress so there would be longer waiting times between each new chapters

Thank you for the faves and the reads

I love you all

You would be able to read this on wattpad too

https/my.w.tt/ntomAwyc8X


End file.
